El encargo de Dynast Sorry, no sabia que poner
by KopiiZelas
Summary: One Shot (vamos que un solo capitulo). Es malisimo, no se como se me ocurre hacer semejante cosa, pero por favor, os pido que, al menos, entreis (no es una órden, es una súplica).


Ohayo¡¡¡ Esta historia no sabía como clasificarla, como "humor", como "aventura" o como "lo mas malo que Zelas ha escrito en su vida".  
  
Bueno, antes de nada, quiero agradecer a Lis- chan (siento que te tomes a mal que matara a tu "xellitos" pero, entiéndelo, mi tendencia es a maltratar a los personajes que me gustan), a gaby (hyatt (me alegra que te guste) y a Linita-Gabriev (no llores por favor, tampoco es para tanto ¿o sí?) por haber leído mi anterior fic, es que como ya lo había terminado, no pude agradecerles que lo leyeran (Raven, también gracias a ti, no te me enfades).  
  
En fin, me gustaría que, si no os gusta la historia y no la vais a leer, pasarais al comentario final (plis ^ ^).  
  
Ah, no me acordaba. Estos personajes son propiedad de Kanzaka y todo el lío de peña que los dibuja y que hace los guiones, pero sobretodo de Kanzaka. (Oh, es más que la diosa de la pesadilla eterna...).  
  
Bueno, dejo de decir chorradas, os dejo con la historia.  
  
******************* Contemplaron de lejos el grandioso castillo de hielo. Dynast Grauscherra, uno de los Altos Mazokus creados por el Rey demonio de ese mundo, Shabranigudu, había obligado a Reena Inverse y Gaudy Gabriev, acudir a su castillo en el Polo Norte sin demora el día 25 de ese mes.  
  
Gaudy, andaba como cualquier cosa por entre los riscos de hielo, parándose a mirar más de cerca cualquier cosa que le parecía curiosa (una estalagmita, una foca, un iceberg...).  
  
Reena, en cambio, entre el hambre que tenía y el frío, no podía ni andar. -¿A quién se le ocurre irse a vivir a un sitio como este? Brrrrr... ¡Que frío! - Reena, ¿me puedes explicar otra vez por que hemos venido? ¡Ahí va, que cosa tan curiosa! ¡Mira Reena, lo que he encontrado! ¿Cómo se debe llamar esto? - ¡HIELO, ESO ES HIELO CEREBRO DE MEDUSA!¡Y NO TE PIENSO EXPLICAR NI UNA VEZ MÁS POR QUE HEMOS VENIDO!  
  
Entre discusión y discusión, llegaron por fin a la cima de una montaña, donde el frío era tal, que Reena no sentía los dedos de los pies.  
  
El castillo era enorme, mucho más que cualquiera de los que habían visto en su vida, incluso más grande que el castillo real de Saillune, y parecía hecho totalmente de hielo.  
  
Los torreones se alzaban en el negro cielo, como grandes antorchas. Y esa gran obra arquitectónica que era el castillo, estaba cubierta de una tétrica niebla y una gran tormenta de nieve, que les obligó a buscar amparo.  
  
Las puertas del edificio, estaban abiertas de par en par, pero aún así, no podían ver ninguna imagen proveniente del interior. Corriendo, entraron en el castillo y se sentaron sin aliento en el frío suelo de hielo.  
  
Entonces, una voz femenina, seca y áspera, empezó a hablar. - Vosotros sois la famosa hechicera Reena Inverse y el espadachín Gaudy Gabriev ¿verdad?.  
  
Reena levantó la cabeza para contestar, pero a la imagen de una muchacha que no aparentaba más edad que ella, con una larga trenza azul y con un gorrito rojo y blanco en la cabeza, tubo que cerrar los ojos para reír...  
  
El vestuario de la muchacha no era para menos, llevaba con un vestido rojo, pero con algodón blanco en las mangas y en el dobladillo, lleno de volantitos y muy corto, por lo que, si se estaba situado a un nivel más bajo que su falda, se le podía ver la ropa interior con facilidad.  
  
La muchacha se sonrojó, pero le lanzó una mirada indudablemente asesina. Aun así, Reena se quedó riendo un rato más mientras Gaudy curioseaba el largo corredor dónde habían ido a parar.  
  
El castillo, en sí, estaba adornado con cintas rojas, verdes y doradas, y lucecitas de esos mismos colores. Habían abetos por dónde quiera que fueran , coronados por una estrellita en la copa y adornados con bolas de todo tipo de colores, azul, verde, rojo, amarillo... incluso las habían que reflejaban a quién las miraba.  
  
Reena no salía de su asombro. No había imaginado nunca que el castillo de un Mazoku, pudiera estar adornado de tal manera, además, el gélido castillo, mantenía temperaturas elevadas en el interior, por lo que Reena tubo que quitarse la montaña de capas que se había puesto antes, quedándose con su atuendo original.  
  
Sherra, la muchacha del vestido rojo, que en realidad era la generala de Dynast, les conducía ahora por un largo corredor blanco de hielo.  
  
De repente, Sherra se detuvo. No había ninguna puerta, pero aún así se quedó mirando atentamente una de las paredes de hielo que sostenía ese gran iglú y, para asombro de Reena, traspasó el frío hielo y desapareció.  
  
Gaudy, que no se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de la Mazoku, miraba a Reena con expresión de decir: "¿Adónde vamos ahora?". Pero antes de que alguno de los dos reaccionara, un par de manos provinentes del extraño muro los asieron por el brazo y los arrastraron hacia él...  
  
A la hechicera le pareció como si le hubiesen tirado un cubo de agua fría por la cabeza, mojando su pelo y sus ropajes, para ser luego secados por una cálida brisa al llegar al otro extremo.  
  
No lo podía creer. El castillo, la morada de ese Alto Mazoku, estaba lleno a rebosar de juguetes y obsequios, regalos, y sacos de dulces. Reena quiso comentar con su compañero de aventuras la escena, pero no lo encontró a su lado.  
  
Gaudy, para horror de Reena, se había quedado cristalizado en el muro de frío hielo. Gritando y furiosa, la hechicera intentó sacarlo de ahí por todos los medios. Habían sido engañados. ¡¡¡Eso era una trampa!!!.  
  
Apoyó la cabeza en el muro sollozando débilmente. - No va a salir. - Reena giró rápidamente la cabeza. Un hombre alto con negros y fríos ojos que hacían conjunto con su corto pelo, le había hablado. - No, a menos que yo lo ordene. - Tú eres Dynast ¿verdad? -Preguntó con notable tensión la hechicera. Entonces una gota de sudor cayó por la cabeza de Reena. -¿Y por qué vas así vestido?  
  
Dynast, al igual que Sherra, vestía con un traje rojo con algodón al final, y llevaba también un gorrito rojo en la cabeza. Dynast la miró con expresión de querer decir "no te metas en lo que no te importa, humana" mientras Sherra observaba a su amo avergonzada. - Te he hecho llamar, por que eres muy popular entre los Altos Mazoku desde que derrotaste a Fibrizzo. Quería encargarte una misión muy importante... y para eso tengo que tener alguna garantía de que la cumplirás... - dijo señalando a Gaudy, y Reena tensó su rostro otra vez.  
  
Tratándose de un Mazoku, podía encargarle lo que fuera a costa de Gaudy. Seguro que ese repugnante ser sabía que por Gaudy sería capaz de atravesar el Atlántico con un frigorífico en la espalda en el bigote de una gamba... Se preparó para la fatal noticia. - Tienes que substituirme en el reparto de juguetes y regalos este año.  
  
Reena se quedó con los ojos como platos. - Sub... ¿Substituirte?- Dijo débilmente. - Eso ha dicho mi señor- se precipitó Sherra con cara de pocos amigos.-Está resfriado y no puede ir ésta noche a repartir los regalos. - ¿Pero qué regalos?- preguntó una cada vez más atónita Reena. - Reena Inverse, yo soy Santa Claus.  
  
El silencio duró unos minutos. Luego Reena, sin previo aviso, se tiró al suelo y empezó a reír como una posesa a la vez que decía esporádicamente palabras sueltas como "Santa Claus" o "Regalos".  
  
Tanto Dynast como Sherra la miraban mientras una gota les caía por la sien.  
  
Cuando Reena paró por fin de reír, Dynast le explicó que esa noche él no podría ejercer su tarea y que necesitaba un substituto. - ¿Y por qué no lo hace ella?- preguntó curiosa, Reena, señalando a la generala. - Yo me quedaré cuidando de mi señor.  
  
Reena aceptó al fin. No tenía elección. Tenían a Gaudy secuestrado y no lo iban a soltar. Dynast le dio una larga lista con muchos nombres, y Sherra le prestó un extraño artilugio que le permitía tele-transportarse como un Mazoku, pues si no, en vez de una noche tardaría un siglo. Aparte, le fue otorgado, temporalmente, un saco en el que podía sacar de la nada los regalos que necesitaba.  
  
Así, Reena, decidida, miró el primer nombre de la lista y lo pronunció en voz alta sin querer. - ¡¡¡Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune!!!- Y sin poder evitarlo, el espacio dónde se encontraba desapareció.  
  
Reena sintió, durante una fracción de segundo, un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, tremendamente agradable y se vio volando por un momento, en un vacío inmenso y oscuro, dónde no llegaba a ver más allá de sus narices.  
  
Cuando sus pies tocaron a tierra, comprobó que estaba en el gran salón del castillo de Saillune.  
  
La princesa Amelia, se había quedado dormida, acurrucada en el sofá.  
  
De esta manera, la hechicera, fue dejando regalos en el suelo, con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, mientras veía que, en la lista, se tachaban automáticamente los nombres de Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune y Filionel El Di Saillune.  
  
Se disponía a pronunciar el siguiente nombre cuando oyó un estridente ruido parecido a una voz detrás de ella. - ¡¡¡¡REENA INVERSE!!!!¡¡¡HOLA!!!¡¿CÓMO TÚ POR MI PALACIO!?  
  
Reena podía haber reconocido esa voz hasta en los confines del universo. Se giró resignada y contestó al robusto hombre que le había saludado. - Hola Fil...  
  
Amelia se había despertado con un sobresalto y había caído del sofá con un ruido seco. Al ver quién provocaba tal alboroto, decidió escurrirse, pero su padre la detuvo. - ¡¡¡Hey!!!¡¡Mira quién ha venido Amelia!! - Emmm... Sí papá, qué ilusión. Ahora me tengo que ir a dormir.  
  
Todo intento de la princesa por escapar, resultaba vano con su padre, así, que, después de saludarse y contarse cómo les había ido en el periodo de tiempo en que no se habían visto, Fil obligó a Reena a que le contara qué hacía en su casa.  
  
La noticia del secuestro de Gaudy, hizo mella, tanto en padre, como en hija, y Amelia decidió acompañar a Reena en su aventura. - ¡¡¡El poder de la justicia vencerá a los malvados!!! - Muy bien, Amelia, pero... ¿¿¡¡TIENES QUE IR EN PIJAMA!!?? -¡¡¡No importa el aspecto que se tenga, el fuego de la justicia arderá igualmente en nuestros corazones!!! - Ya, ya... - Espetó Reena- El siguiente nombre es... ¡¡AH!! - ¿Qué pasa Reena?. - N... No... nada... Deep Sea Dolphin...  
  
Reena pudo entrever, el rostro de Amelia al escuchar el nombre. Las dos sabían lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que esa era otro Alto Mazoku. Alta Mazoku, en realidad.  
  
Con el corazón en un puño, se encontraron en un amplio salón (300 metros cuadrados), desde dónde se podía escuchar cómo en un lugar lejano del castillo de Dolphin, alguien cantaba a grito pelado, y además lo hacía bastante mal.  
  
Reena se apresuró sin decir palabra, a dejar los respectivos regalos intentando hacer el menor ruido posible mientras Amelia miraba con nerviosismo hacia todos los rincones. Pero para su desgracia, un fuerte BBBBUUUUUUMMMMM resonó en la sala justo cuando ya se iban.  
  
El sonido provenía de una puerta que se había abierto detrás de ellas. En el marco, se encontraba una chica, que no parecía tener más edad que Amelia.  
  
La muchacha, vestía con unos zapatos rojos de plataforma y un albornoz. Una toalla envuelta en su cabeza sostenía unos húmedos cabellos azules, que tenían un tono más oscuro que sus ojos. Éstos, estaban totalmente abiertos (Dolphin siempre los mantenía así), y le daban aspecto de chiflada. Su torso, era tan delgado que parecía que se iba a romper... -¡¡¡¡INTRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSOOOOOOOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Un largo y estridente chillido que casi deja sordas a Reena y Amelia, retumbó por todo el castillo.  
  
De repente, las facciones de Dolphin se arrugaron en una mueca entre el odio y el asco, un aura oscura y maligna apareció a su alrededor y empezó a babear, persiguiendo a Reena y Amelia por toda la sala soltando incoherencias sobre no se qué espías del ama de las bestias. - Pero señora, nosotras hemos venido porque... - Déjalo, Amelia, no creo que le interese... ¡¡WAH, QUE ME PILLA!!  
  
Reena, viendo que esa chiflada le estaba crispando los nervios y que no debía lanzarle un Drag Slave, ya que eso tal vez pondría en peligro la vida de Gaudy, decidió agarrar a la princesa de Saillune por un brazo y pronunciar el siguiente nombre de la lista. - ¡¡¡Filia Ul Copt!!!  
  
Y desaparecieron dejando a Deep Sea Dolphin, con un palmo de narices corriendo ella sola por su propio salón.  
  
La siguiente aparición se produjo en la casa, y a la vez, tienda de cerámicas y otros útiles (como por ejemplo mazos), de Filia Ul Copt, la ex sacerdotisa, del dios dragón de Fuego.  
  
La dragón dorado, casi muere del susto al verse allí, en su propio salón, a dos personas aparecer, como lo hacía cierto Mazoku, (de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme...).  
  
Filia, sorprendida, hizo las preguntas correspondientes y como respuesta evidente, obtuvo la historia de lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento.  
  
La dragón dorado, en seguida se solidarizó con Reena por el asunto de Gaudy (a lo cual Reena casi le lanza un Drag Slave), así que Filia dejó todo listo para que, cuando Val se despertara, Giras y Guarbos (o como quiera que se escriba), se las pudieran arreglar con el pequeño.  
  
De mientras que Reena dejaba los regalos al pie de un abeto ricamente decorado, de la lista se tachaban cuatro nombres: Filia, Giras, Guarbos y Val.  
  
Amelia y Filia, se pusieron una a cada lado de Reena y agarraron sus ropajes con el fin de poder tele-transportarse con ella que ya estaba leyendo la lista. - Y el siguiente nombre es... - de repente, la frente de Reena se puso de un extraño color lila y, segundos más tarde, una humareda en dirección a la planta de arriba, llenaba el salón- comedor y la escalera.  
  
Un papel cayó en la cara de Filia. La dragón dorado leyó en voz alta el nombre que seguía a Guarbos y que sin duda era el siguiente. - Luna Inverse... - anunció la rubia con una media sonrisa en la boca. - Pobre Reena ¡que faena!  
  
Al cabo de un corto periodo de tiempo encontraron a Reena colgada del tragaluz que por el día iluminaba la buhardilla. - Vamos Reena, baja... tienes que llevar los regalos a tu hermana. Seguro que se alegra mucho de verte... - NOOOOOO... - gemía la hechicera. - No chilles Reena, que Val está durmiendo.- Dijo ceñuda Filia mientras examinaba la lista. - Además- continuó Amelia, que era la primera que había hablado.- piensa que mucha más gente tiene que recibir los regalos... y piensa en Gaudy, Reena, ¿no te gustaría volver a verle?  
  
La pregunta hizo que la pelirroja se cayera con un gran estruendo. - ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS INTENTANDO INSINUAR MALDITA CRIAJA?! - N... no, nada en especial Reena. Y no chilles que Val está durmiendo... jejeje... - a Amelia le caía una gota de sudor por la sien y reía tontamente para poder calmar a la pelirroja. Reena la miró con mala cara. - Bien... por cierto Filia ¿qué haces?  
  
Filia estaba muy tensa, mientras sostenía la lista, leyendo lo que parecía un nombre. La cola sobresalía por el vestido, y tenía las mejillas completamente rosadas del enfado (¿o no era de eso?). Dándose cuenta de que alguien había pronunciado su nombre, levantó la vista. - ¿Eh? Sí. Emmmm... Yo... Pensándolo bien, mejor me quedo aquí. Tengo muchas cosas por hacer mañana... eeeeeeh... limpiar, coser, limpiar... y... eh... Val me necesita porque es muy posesivo ¿sabéis?. - Emm... Filia -Dijo prudentemente Amelia.- Has repetido limpiar.  
  
Reena arrebató la lista de las manos de la dragón dorado con una sonrisa irónica en la cara. - Bueno, dame esto. Amelia, ponte a mi lado. Filia, te vienes con nosotras. ¡¡Adelante!! Lu... Lu... ¡Luna Inverse!  
  
Filia ahogó un grito al sentir cómo el tele-transporte actuaba sobre ellas. Y en menos de un segundo después, sus pies estaban de vuelta en el suelo.  
  
El salón de una casa con las paredes forradas de madera apareció ante ellas, iluminado por la chimenea que estaba detrás.  
  
Una figura sentada en el sillón más cercano al fuego les observó incrédula. Se levantó lentamente. Reena estaba como paralizada y muy blanca, con los ojos abiertos como si el mismísimo Shabranigudú, estuviera a punto de darle un beso (¡¡qué horror...!!).  
  
Luna Inverse abrazó a su hermana. Luna, a diferencia de su hermana menor, tenia el pelo muy negro y le tapaba los ojos, además era mucho mas alta que Reena e iba vestida de camarera con una faldita muy corta y con un delantal. - Hermana... - De repente Luna apretó la cintura de su hermana fuertemente haciéndole mucho daño... - HERMANA, ¿CÓMO ES QUE TE FUISTE DE CASA SIN DECIRME SIQUIERA A DÓNDE IBAAAAAAS? - AYAYAYAYAYAYAY...  
  
A Amelia y Filia le cayeron a cada una, una gota por la sien observando como Luna dejaba fuera de combate a la pelirroja hechicera.  
  
Luna dejó caer a Reena al suelo, inconsciente, y se dirigió hacia la princesa y la dragona. - A usted ya la conozco, Srta... Filia creo recordar. Sabía que mi hermana haría un buen trabajo con Estrella Oscura- Dijo señalando con el pulgar al guiñapo de su hermana que yacía en el suelo. -Es un placer verla de nuevo Srta. Luna. - sonrió Filia. - En cambio a ti no te conozco. ¿Tú eres...? -Me llamo Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, ¡¡¡¡¡la princesa que lucha por el amor y la justicia!!!!! - Oh... Eh... Mucho gusto. - respondió Luna con una gota en la sien.  
  
Pronto, Luna fue informada por Amelia de los acontecimientos de esa noche. A Luna le sorprendió el hecho de que Dynast Grauscherra, un Alto Mazoku, tuviera unos hobbies tan poco comunes, y se divirtió mucho con esa idea. Aún así, consideró el hecho de que Gaudy estuviera secuestrado y aconsejó precaución extrema por parte de las tres. - ¿Humm...? ¿Dónde estoy?- Reena despertaba. - Hola hermana - WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Reena se levantó, agarró a Filia y a la princesa por un brazo, y antes de que nadie dijera nada, puso el saco boca abajo del cual cayó un solo paquetito (Suponemos que es por que Luna es la caballero de Cephied), y gritó: - Martina Zoana Mel Navrati- Navrati... ¿¡PERO QUÉ RABANOS PONE AQUÍ?! ¡¡¡¡¡Navratilova!!!!!  
  
Y sucedió lo que siempre pasaba cuando Reena pronunciaba un nombre de la lista.  
  
El nombre de Luna Inverse se había tachado. Y aparecieron en una habitación oscura, donde sólo los rayos de luz iluminaban el interior. En el centro de la sala había ni mas ni menos que una cama de matrimonio con un escudo ya conocido colgado en la cabecera.  
  
A Reena le cayó una gota por la sien mientras miraba de reojo el escudo. Martina parecía seguir adorando a Zomelster, un monstruo imaginario creado por ella misma. Con mucho cuidado, empezó a colocar los regalos para los monarcas al pie de la cama, mientras Amelia y Filia curioseaban en silencio. -¡¡¡¡AAAAAALTO AHÍ!!!¿¿¿¡¡"QUI" HACEN EN MI CASTILLO??!! ¡¡SALGAN "AURA" MISMO!!!. Y Martina siguió roncando como si nada hubiera pasado. Las tres intrusas estaban con los ojos como platos. Les había pegado un susto de muerte. Reena no tenía ni idea de que Martina hablara por las noches. Se acercó a Zangulus, que murmuraba en sueños. - Martina querida, te salvaré... - Estos están los dos como una cabra.- dedujo Reena. - ¡¡¡¡ZOMELSTER!!!!¡¡¡ATACA A REENA INVERSE!!!¡¡¡"ILLA" DESTRUYÓ MI PRECIOSO CASTILLO!!! - ¡¡LA MADRE QUE LA...!! - Vamos Reena, recuerda que no podemos despertarlos, somos Santa Claus- Amelia trataba de calmarla.  
  
Los nombres de Martina y Zangulus, fueron tachados, y se dispusieron a irse. Reena leyó el siguiente nombre... - ¿¿QUÉEEEEEEE?? ¿¿NAGA??  
  
Y desaparecieron al tiempo que un sobresaltado Zangulus despertaba a causa del último grito de la hechicera.  
  
Esta vez, aparecieron en la habitación de una posada. Una mujer con escasa ropa y mucho pecho miraba con prepotencia por la ventana. Se giró. - OOOOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO... ¡¡¡PERO SI ES LA HECHICERA PLANA REENA INVERSE!!!.  
  
Que Naga pronunciara éstas palabras, y que Reena se pusiera roja cual tomate, fue todo uno, pero la ira de la hechicera fue eclipsada por la emoción de la princesa de Saillune, que saltó a los brazos de La Serpiente Blanca. - ¡¡Hermana Gracia!! - ¡¡Ay!! ¡¡Quita, niña, quita!!- y se zafó de Amelia, que puso cara de carnero degollado mientras observaba a su reencontrada hermana. - ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? Yo, como ves me estoy convirtiendo en la mejor hechicera del mundo... UOOOJOJOJOJOJO... ¿Y ésta quién es? - preguntó a Reena señalando a Filia mientras la pelirroja sacaba los numerosos regalos a todo correr. - Me llamo Filia Ul Copt, encantad... - UUOOOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO... QUE NOMBRE MÁS FEO, ¡¡EL MIO ES MEJOR!!  
  
Y mientras la cola de Filia sobresalía de debajo de su falda y Amelia miraba a su hermana con un río de lágrimas corriendo por su cara, Reena aprovechó para decir el siguiente nombre. - Sylpheel Nels Nahda -Reena seguía roja de la furia, aún después de aparecer en el siguiente lugar.  
  
Seguían en una posada. Pero ésta vez, era Sylpheel quién las observaba de manera atónita. - Hola Sylpheel ¿cómo estás?- dijo amigablemente Amelia. - Bien, gracias, Amelia, pero ¿que hacéis aquí?¿y quién es usted?- preguntó mirando a Filia. - Yo soy Filia Ul Copt. - Es la ex sacerdotisa del rey dragón de fuego, la conocimos cuando salvábamos al mundo de Estrella Oscura, el rey demonio de otro mundo, pero para entonces no era muda. - Bromeó Reena. - ¡No soy muda! - ¿Pues entonces qué demonios te pasa? -¡No me hables de demonios!¡Solamente con pensar de que tengo que volver a ver a ese... Namagomi, me pongo enferma! - ¿Vamos a tener que ir a ver a Xellos?- Preguntó Amelia. - ¿Quién es Xellos?.- Sylpheel había hablado - Un demonio, el general y sacerdote del ama de las bestias.- Contestó Reena con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. - ¿Y porqué tenéis que ir a verle? - preguntó Sylpheel asustada. - Por que Dynast, un Alto Mazoku, le ha pedido a Reena que reparta los regalos de Santa Claus en su lugar. Y para asegurarse de que lo hacía, secuestró a Gaudy y lo metió en un muro de hielo.  
  
Un tenso silencio se apoderó del lugar. -¡REENA! ¡¿NO ME DIGAS QUE HAN SECUESTRADO A MI QUERIDO GAUDY OTRA VEZ!? - Emm... pues verás Sylpheel... - ¡¡¡HAY QUE IR A RESCATARLO ENSEGUIDA!!!  
  
Reena suspiró anchamente, resignándose a que Sylpheel les acompañara también. Filia ahora estaba muy nerviosa, y no paraba de mover las manos. - Xellos Metallium. - dijo aburrida Reena, y aparecieron en lo que parecía el interior de un castillo.  
  
Una amplia habitación iluminada con antorcha, pero que lucía tétrica y oscura, les hizo juntarse más en señal de protección y miedo. El cuarto estaba decorado con muebles de madera que parecían muy viejos, y extraños objetos los decoraban, uno de ellos era el colmillo de un dragón, expuesto como un trofeo.  
  
Filia observaba el colmillo con odio y no se dio cuenta de que una sombra se abalanzaba hacia ella por detrás. - ¡¡¡¡DÁME MI TABACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
La extraña figura de una mujer, no mucho más alta que Filia, vestida con una falda que dejaba entrever unas bellas y largas pernas morenas, con una camiseta color beige, que apenas cubría lo que debía cubrir, zarandeaba a Filia como si fuera un cóctel, chillando cómo una histérica. - ¡¡¡MI TABACOOOOOOO!!!¡¡¡TÚ LO TIENES ¿VERDAD?!!!¡¡¡DÁMELOOOO!!!  
  
Las demás miraban con los ojos como platos mientras una gota les caía por la nuca. -Reena, ¿quién es esta loca?- decía Amelia. - Ni idea...  
  
De repente, alguien se asomó por la puerta. Alguien con el pelo violeta y los ojos cerrados... que abrió completamente cuando se detuvo a ver qué pasaba. - ¡¡WAAAAAHH!! ¡¡ESPERE, AMA!!  
  
La mujer dejó de zarandear a la pobre dragón dorado (que ya tenía los ojos en espiral @o@ ), y se giró hacia Xellos Metallium. - TÚUUUUUU TIENES LA CULPAAAAAAA. - Sí, Ama, lo que usted diga, pero no por eso debe marear a los invitados- dijo Xellos, ahora con su habitual sonrisa. - TE HE DICHO DIEZ MIL VECES QUE NO ME LLAMES DE USTED, CATETO ACABADO, ASQUEROSO INSECTO REPUGNANTE, SIERVO DE PACOTILLA...  
  
Y así continuó Zelas Metallium, insultando a Xellos, mientras éste se dirigía a Reena. - No tendrás por casualidad un cigarro ¿verdad, Reena? - dijo en casi un susurro. - Emm... - Reena seguía un poco impactada por el trato de Zelas a la gente.- yo vengo a traer regalos... - y sacó un paquetito pequeño que fue arrebatado de sus manos por el Ama de las bestias, y en poco menos de un minuto, Zelas estaba fumando, sentada en un sillón, con los ojos semicerrados en una apacible apariencia.  
  
Sylpheel y Amelia, intentaban reanimar a Filia, mientras Reena dejaba caer la grandiosa cantidad de cajetillas de tabaco, helados y guías turísticas que Dynast les había destinado. -Mmmm... - Xellos comía plácidamente un helado de "chocolate y nata" con vainilla por encima (que asco), mientras bromeaba. -Verás, es que cuando se queda sin tabaco puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa. Habéis sido muy oportunas, un día más y me suicido. - Ojalá, asqueroso Namagomi. - Vaya, vaya, labios de lagartija... veo que eres tan educada y agradable como siempre. -¡¡Por lo menos no tengo un Ama que está como una cabra!! ¡¡Casi me mata!!.  
  
-¿Sí? ¡Ojalá lo hubiera hecho!  
  
Y la disputa tenía pinta de continuar un buen rato. Zelas, viendo la peculiar relación de su general y sacerdote y la dragón dorado, levantó una ceja, pero si sintió decepción, celos o cualquier otra cosa, eso nadie pudo saberlo.  
  
El ama de las bestias miró a Reena largamente. - Tú eres Reena Inverse ¿Verdad?. - Sí. - Mmmm... ¿Dynast te ha encargado que repartas los regalos en su lugar?- Reena asintió fríamente con la cabeza y Zelas le sonrió con una mueca irónica. -Vete, pues.- ordenó la Mazoku.  
  
Reena, Amelia y Sylpheel, se dirigieron hacia el Mazoku y la dragón dorado.  
  
- Xellos, ¿tú vas a venir?.  
  
El demonio se lo pensó por un momento, pero sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Filia, que rezaba a Cephied para que Xellos se negara. - Pues claro que voy con vosotras, Reena, mira que dudar de mí. - Bien, pues entonces cogete a nosotras.  
  
Sylpheel se cogió del hombro de Amelia y ésta agarró a Reena por el brazo. - Como te acerques, Namagomi, te pego un mazazo que... - No te preocupes, labios de lagartija, no quiero ensuciarme las manos al tocarte. - GRRRR... ¿os queréis callar de una vez?. Me poneis de los nervios... - dijo Reena ya cansada de esa situación, mientras sacaba la lista, en la que ya sólo que daba un nombre sin tachar. - Vamos a ver... Zelgadis Graywords.  
  
Zelgadis corría por un campo de flores. Amelia venía por el otro lado, con los brazos abiertos, corriendo hacia él. Sus hermosos cabellos negros ondeaban al viento, y lucía tan bella entre las flores que Zel, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
  
Pero algo les separaba, un precipicio había entre ellos, desde debajo del precipicio se oían distintas voces. A Zelgadis le pareció como si le dieran un mazazo en la cabeza...  
  
Despertó con un sobresalto. Un dolor muy grande y una gran risotada le habían despertado. Abrió los ojos, y se encontró en el centro de un corro formado por Filia, Sylpheel y... - ¡¡Amelia!! - Hola Zelgadis- contestó alegremente la princesa. - ¿Pero que...?  
  
Zelgadis se levantó con un gran chichón, provocado por un mazazo mal apuntado de Filia, y divisó a Reena poniendo regalos al lado de su saco de dormir (estaban al aire libre), resignadamente, mientras Xellos estaba doblado de la risa no muy lejos de allí. - ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? ¿Y dónde está Gaudy?.  
  
También a Zelgadis le explicaron la historia, solo interrumpida por las constantes burlas de Xellos, a las que les seguían interminables discusiones con Filia.  
  
Zelgadis también se unió al grupo. No sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía, pero cada vez que miraba a la tímida princesa de Saillune, tenía más ganas de seguirla, aunque fuera al fin del mundo... - Vaya, vaya, chico de piedra ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Ahora has decidido ser una niña buena y te dedicas a coleccionar pulseras? - Es mía-dijo Amelia mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. - Se la di después de la batalla de Estrella Oscura para que tuviera un recuerdo mío...  
  
Xellos hizo una mueca de asco, pero Filia y Sylpheel, empezaron a decir cursiladas y a sonrojarse tontamente. Reena, por su parte, cada vez estaba más harta de la gente, tenía sueño, hambre y quería encontrarse otra vez con Gaudy. - ¿Podemos irnos ya?- Y todos se situaron alrededor de ella.- ¡¡¡Dynast Grauscherra!!!  
  
La habitación decorada con adornos de Navidad, reapareció a la vista de Reena. Todos los presentes, excepto Xellos que sonreía cual niño con un caramelo (suponemos que el caramelo es Filia, por supuesto), estaban tensos, esperando a que Dynast les atacara.  
  
El Alto Mazoku, apareció por fin. Con los ojos como platos al ver allí a tanta gente. - Pero ¿qué hace tanta gente aquí? - ¡¡¡No nos engañarás!!!¡¡¡Has secuestrado a Gaudy y no lo vas a soltar nunca más!!!¡¡¡Hemos venido para salvarlo!!!- gritó Sylpheel  
  
Sherra, que había aparecido en ese momento, tenía misma expresión que su amo. -Idiotas humanos (aunque lo correcto sería "idiotas humanas, quimera, mazoku y dragon dorado), ¡¡¡mi señor iba a liberarlo cuando Reena Inverse terminara con su tarea!!! - Además, -dijo Dynast mirando a la pared dónde estaba atrapado el espadachín- No pega con la decoración.  
  
Todos cayeron de culo al suelo. Y entonces Gaudy salió se la pared. - Anda, Reena ¿que hace todo el mundo aquí?. - Mi querido Gaudy. - Sylpheel se lanzó a los brazos del espadachín.  
  
Xellos, aprovechando el momento, levantó la falda de Filia, y esta empezó a dar mazazos a diestro y siniestro sin que ninguno alcanzara al Mazoku (¡impresionante!¿cómo lo hará?).  
  
Zelgadis, que fue de nuevo una víctima del mazo de Filia, pasó volando por encima de la cabeza de Reena.  
  
Gaudy y Seelpheel abrazados, Zel pasando por encima de su cabeza, el caos de su alrededor, el sueño y el hambre le estaban haciendo perder rápidamente la paciencia y entonces...  
  
BUUUUUUUMMMMBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...  
  
Filia le había sacudido un mazazo sin querer. Ahora todo se había sumido en un tenso silencio. Reena estaba harta, muy harta y entonces... - ¡¡¡¡DRAG SLAVEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Fin  
  
***************  
  
Buf... Buf... la verdad es que al principio, mi intención era escribir cartas a los Reyes Magos, como si las escribieran los personajes de Kanzaka, pero me chafaron la idea... Así que me inventé esta paranoia.  
  
En fin, lo que quiero es decir a todo el mundo... ¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!! (y prospero año nuevo ^ ^ ), el fic es un pequeño pretexto para desear felices fiestas, y aunque cada vez creo menos en ellas, me gusta la magia que tienen a su alrededor (vale, ya se que quedan varios- o bastantes- días para Navidad, pero es que así me aseguro de que el mensaje llegue a todo el mundo- que lo lea- aunque sea por adelantado) .  
  
Bueno, el fic no es de lo mejorcito... la verdad es que no me gusta mucho, además mi humor no es muy... "apto para todos los públicos", y me cuesta decir tonterías con sentido y que hagan gracia (vamos, que tengo menos futuro como humorista que Zelgadis como relaciones públicas).  
  
En fin gracias por, si lo habéis leído, aguantar esa sarta de idioteces, y si no lo habéis leído, gracias por aguantarme a mí. Zai Jian¡¡¡  
  
Besos como ballenatos para todo bicho viviente del ama de las bestias:  
  
Zelas Metallium. 


End file.
